


Someone

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves to feel wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

Blaine sighed, swirling around the drink in his cup idly, watching the rest of the Warblers group dancing around the Dalton common room, while he sat on the side. God he missed them… It was great being able to see Kurt every day at school now, sure, and he supposed it had probably been a good decision to make in the long run – to transfer to another public school because even if he couldn't face up to the bullies at his old school then maybe at least he could do it at Kurt's. Maybe that was the problem, though; it was Kurt's school, not Blaine's. And really, he didn't know if he'd _ever_ belong at McKinley. There was just something about it that always managed to put him off.

At Dalton, he'd been _somebody_. He was the star of the show, someone people admired, when came it came to his singing.

Blaine's eyes scanned the room again, finally landing on somebody. Sebastian Smythe. One of the only people who still thought Blaine was someone special, aside from Kurt. But Sebastian… Sebastian not only thought he was important but he also let him know it all the time. He always let Blaine know that he would be welcomed back to Dalton with open arms, should he ever choose to transfer back. Sebastian let Blaine know just how much he wanted him. It was probably one of the best feelings in the world, to know that someone wanted him so much – so much that he would actually attend his performances and even risk the wrath of _Kurt_ for _him_. It was incredible, really.

Sebastian caught his eyes from where he was dancing with Thad, Jeff, and Nick, and Blaine watched as he yelled to them over the thumping music, and made his way over to him.

"Hey, you. Having fun?"

"Uh yeah. It's great."

"Are you okay? You seem kinda down."

"Just… does it make me a completely horrible boyfriend to want to transfer back here?"

"What, are you serious?" asked Sebastian, low, husky voice incredulous. "I hardly think _you_ could ever do something that would be seen as being a 'bad boyfriend.' Maybe it's just nostalgia or something. But you shouldn't stay at McKinley just to please your fucking boyfriend."

"I guess, yeah. It's just that… what if this is the only thing really keeping us together? He could very well break up with me over something like this. I mean, you should have seen how _happy_ he was when I transferred to McKinley, I think it'd crush him if I came back here. But _god_ , I want to. I want to so bad," he said, a small smile gracing his face.

"Like I said, do what's best for you, not your boyfriend," Sebastian huffed. "Come on, let's dance." Blaine looked up in alarm, about to shake his head, but Sebastian pulled him up and out of his seat in a split second. "It's almost New Year's, you should be having fun, not fucking moping around like this."

Blaine reluctantly let the other boy pull him into the middle of the room and into a dance. When the clock struck twelve and the countdown was finished, cheering going on all around them, Sebastian took the opportunity to plant a kiss on Blaine's pliant lips. And well, if Blaine responded, later he would just blame it on the combination of surprise, the atmosphere, and the fact that it was New Year's.

Because really. When you get a kiss on New Year's, what else can you do _except_ kiss back?

_fin._


End file.
